1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for connection members for hooks, particularly injection-molded supports for hooks. The invention further relates to integrally molded connection members for suction cups, hooks and other component parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hooks and other fixtures are affixed or secured to a vertical surface in order to hold other objects. Such hooks and other fixtures are commonly secured to the vertical surface via a securing device, such as a suction cup, adhesives, magnets and mechanically engaging devices, such as an over-the-door hook. Hooks and other fixtures held by suction cups are attached to the suction cup by affixing the hook or other fixture over the neck of the cup. The neck generally has a cylindrical portion with an enlarged end. The end is either compressed or twisted as it engages the hook or fixture.
In other instances, a hole is provided in the hook or fixture into which the suction cup""s neck is inserted. In each case, there is a loose fitting between the hook or other fixture and the suction cup, which renders the assembly (1) unstable, (2) prone to having the hook or assembly come apart, (3) reduces load capacity in that the hook could be disassembled from the neck due to torque caused by the heavy load on the neck, and (4) an unaesthetic appearance in that it at least looks like the hook or item could fall off the suction cup.
Another disadvantage with such conventional hooks is that hooks, by their nature, have a generally thin composition in order to hold objects in a more secure manner, such as clothing. However, such a thin make-up causes conventional hooks to be weak and facilitates potential cracking or breaking when the hooks are plastic. With conventional hooks fit to be secured over the top of a door, the portion secured over the top of the door must be thin enough so as not to cause damage to the door or door jamb and so as not to prevent the door from being opened or closed. This thin portion fitting over the top of a door is also an area of weakness that is prone to cracking or breaking when made of plastic.
Still yet another disadvantage is that many conventional hooks are secured to suction cups or other securing aids by glue, or other adhesives. For example, a hook may be glued to a magnet for securing to a magnetic surface. The glue or other adhesive often times dries out or loses its adhesive qualities, thus causing the securing aid to become separated from the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,027 (Adams) describes a mold for the injection molding of suction cup devices. The patent describes a mold and method for molding suction cups in which plastic is injected into a mold cavity that is defined by at least two mold sections that define a suction cup. The disclosed mold allegedly prevents the formation of plastic protrusions from the suction cup upon formation. Adams is basically an example of a mold for molding a suction cup and therefore has little relevance to the present invention.
Hooks, which are well known in the industry, are generally an integral unit made of one material, such as a solid metal or a solid plastic, and can be secured over the top of a door or secured to a surface by a method as stated above. These hooks though are generally not comprised of differing materials, such as one part plastic and another part metal.
Injection molding is a process that is common and well known in the industry. The injection molding process involves the use of two or more dies which fit together to create an enclosed cavity. The cavity is formed in any desirable shape. Molten plastic is injected into the cavity and allowed to cool, thus forming a plastic figure of the desired shape. Objects, such as stainless steel hooks, magnets, adhesives, fixtures, mechanical devices, and the like, can be partially inserted into the die so as to become incorporated within the injection-molded plastic upon cooling.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a holder assembly for a hook or other connection member, having a support portion that is integrally formed with hooks, holding devices such as containers, mirror holders, or other devices forming part of the holder assembly for holding other items on the holder assembly, such as articles of clothing, tools, kitchen or bathroom accessories and the like. The term xe2x80x9csupport portionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means the portion of the holder assembly made of a material such as a thermoplastic, into which the hook or other holding device is firmly fixed.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a holder assembly having a support portion that is integrally formed with a securing member, such as a suction cup, magnet, adhesive, Velcro device, or a mechanical support device, for securing the holder assembly to another structure, whereby the support portion is immovable and fixed with respect to the securing member and a part of the securing member is integrally formed with the support portion and another part of the securing member is exposed and extends outwardly from the support portion for securing the holder assembly to a surface of a supporting structure.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a holder assembly having a support portion that is integrally formed with a securing member so that the hook or other holding device can be secured to a smooth surface.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a holder assembly having a highly aesthetic appearance.
These and other objects of the invention may occur to those skilled in the art from the description to follow and from the appended claims.